


принцип чистоты помысла

by Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: One Piece Fall Fest 2019
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	принцип чистоты помысла

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece Fall Fest 2019

1.

У оборотня были голубые глаза, в неоновых сумерках они горели полумесяцами. Он всё смотрел на него и смотрел, обгладывал лопатки Ло своим лунным взглядом.

— Боишься, — спросил Ло, не выдержав первым, — что превращу тебя в жабу?

— Скорее, в рыбку, и смоешь в унитаз, — потупившись, ответил оборотень.

Ло улыбнулся шутке, но улыбка показалась ему слишком легкомысленной, и он убрал её.

— Я превращаю по средам, сегодня пятница, — сказал он серьёзно, отрывая бумажную салфетку и глядя на оборотня через зеркало. — Что будешь делать дальше?

Оборотень поморщил красивый римский нос и неловко поболтал в руке пустой пивной бутылкой. Не первой, судя по неровному румянцу на щеках.

— Принести тебе выпить? — спросил он, подняв взгляд на Ло.

На самого Ло, не на его отражение в зеркале, и Ло это понравилось. Надо было срочно с этим что-то сделать. Он вытер руки, смял салфетки в мокрый ком, бросил в урну у раковины и твёрдо приказал:

— Принеси мне жужелицу, жимолость и жёлтый металл, — и вышел прочь в душную шумную вечеринку, стараясь не торопиться слишком явно.

Оборотень не пошёл за ним, и Ло почти успокоился, выпил четыре шота, после чего подумал и взял бутылку, и с ней успокоился ещё больше. Дома, на прикроватной тумбочке, стоял заблаговременно сваренный антипохмельный, и пьянеть Ло не боялся совсем, гораздо больше его беспокоило, что оборотень вернётся.

И он вернулся, ведь ведьмы ничего не боялись просто так: вывалил на стол перед Ло ветку с узкими вытянутыми листьями, пару монет и сигаретную пачку, в ней едва слышно шуршали хитиновые лапки. Следом поставил бутылку пива, широкой ладонью свернув ей крышку и пододвинув её к Ло, вторую открыл для себя.

— Не знал, какое ты любишь, — сказал он и нахмурился, заметив наконец початое Ло.

— Я люблю по-собачьи, «с поводком», — оскалился Ло в ответ, очень пьяно и мягко, совсем не так, как хотел.

Оборотень покраснел ещё больше, недовольно и пятнисто, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Что? — выдохнул, притворно удивляясь, Ло и спросил, скопировав его движение: — Неужели нравится, когда тебе кидают палку и приказывают?

Он надеялся, что оборотень разозлится и уйдёт, но тот только вздохнул.

— Я просто хотел познакомиться, — ответил, глядя прямо, ловя взгляд. — Увидел твой костюм и захотел.

— Это костюм ведьмы.

— Да. Ведьма в костюме ведьмы, мне показалось это забавным.

В бутылочном боку плясали размытые блики от мигающей гирлянды. Ло провёл по запотевшему боку пальцем вслед за вспышками, а затем отодвинул её обратно. На ладони остался влажный след, который хотелось немедленно вытереть.

— Меня не интересуют просто знакомства. Если тебе не нужен секс, то ищи кого-то другого забавного, — бросил он и выскользнул из-за стола.

Ещё полтора часа он просидел у самодельной барной стойки, обитой чёрным бархатом и похожей на гроб, самозабвенно занимаясь тем, за чем он на самом деле позволил себя сюда притащить — напиваясь. К тому времени, как внутреннее чувство меры сказало Ло хватит, вечеринка окончательно сошла на нет — утихла, уснула, в прямом и переносном смысле. Костёр в тигеле во дворе погас, музыка смолкла в конце плейлиста, парень, стойко пытавшийся исполнять роль бармена в этом хаосе, полчаса как спал под стойкой, обнимая пустой кег. В попытках найти Шачи Ло перешагнул с десяток пьяных тел, не узнав ни в одном из них друга, выстрадал обратный путь на шатких ногах. Постоял на крыльце, в уютной туманной влаге, пахнущей прелой листвой, и попытался сесть на метлу. Та послушно держала, чуть подрагивая под его весом, но никуда не везла, и Ло выругался. Потом выругался ещё раз, попытался толкнуть стремена посильнее и бесславно повис на ней, словно огромный ленивец на ветке. Или как окорок на вертеле, изрядно пьяный и беспомощный.

— Подвезти? — спросил Оборотень.

У него был мягкий, почти мальчишеский голос, обманывающий ожидания того, как выглядел его владелец.

Ло его уже ненавидел.

— Спасибо, я справлюсь сам, — вежливо и твёрдо ответил он, закрывая на секунду глаза.

Темнота под веками кружилась, словно он не висел на упрямо парящей на месте метле, а волчком вращался вокруг своей оси, на огромной скорости нарезая бесконечный серпантин. От этой мысли ему стало дурно, и руки разжались сами собой.

Конечно, Оборотень его поймал.

— Будь так добр, отъебись от меня, — всё ещё вежливо попросил Ло, не открывая глаз, и добавил уже слегка угрожающе: — Иначе я сейчас заблюю твой костюм.

Его перевернули и аккуратно поставили ногами на землю.

— Я всего лишь хочу помочь, — сказал Оборотень.

Ло открыл глаза, и вращение оборвалось, оставив после себя противный ком в горле. Запрокинув голову, Ло жадно глотал воздух, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения. Затем повернулся к Оборотню и неприязненно усмехнулся:

— «Просто познакомиться», «всего лишь помочь», какой же ты непритязательный в своих желаниях хороший мальчик.

И снова тот никак не отреагировал на издёвку, спокойно стоял рядом, придерживая одной рукой Ло за плечо, и Ло сдался. Он был слишком пьян, а этот кретин забудет о нём завтра.

Ло знал, что этого не случится, потому что ведьмы всегда знали такие вещи, но будучи пьяным он любил врать себе.

— Ты тоже пил, — вспомнил он свой последний аргумент. — Тебе нельзя за руль.

— Я вызову такси, — ответил Оборотень и достал из кармана телефон.

Ло отпихнул его руку, сел на сырой холодный газон и снова закрыл глаза, и открыл их только у дверей собственного дома. Его больше не тошнило, но между Оборотнем, разговаривающим с оператором по телефону, и привычно скрипящим под ногами крыльцом в голове Ло лежала умиротворяющая чернота, заботливо скрывающая от него любой позор, любую глупость, которую он мог бы сделать.

2.

Утром после вечеринки, выпив залпом эликсир и почувствовав себя чуть менее паршивым зомби, Ло проверил одежду и нашёл в кармане пальто потрёпанную увядшую ветку жимолости, сигаретную пачку с мёртвым чёрным жуком и две латунных десятки, и похмельные тошнота и слабость вновь подступили к груди. Ему казалось, он оставил эту неудачную и опасную шутку шуткой там, за столом, но спасительная чернота рассеялась и оставила его одного лицом к лицу со всеми его глупостями.

Через три дня на его крыльце лежала небольшая коробка. Ло так и не узнал, что было внутри неё, достаточно было того, что он знал, кто её оставил, и именно поэтому прошёл мимо, едва задев взглядом.

Ещё через два дня к коробке прибавился свёрток, а ещё через пять их стало вдвое больше, а ко второй неделе даже пришлось отодвинуть брезгливо носком ноги бумажный куль с чем-то бесформенным, чтобы поднять газету.

В среду на обеденный «перекур» зашёл Шачи и сказал: «Говорят, там были Охотники». Кроме Шачи и Бепо, ушедшего задолго до полуночи и торжественного выноса ящика с горючим, Ло не знал никого из присутствовавших. Не знал и Оборотня, но в том, что Охотником, из всех тех людей, мог бы быть именно оборотень, Ло видел зашкаливающую циничность.

Как всякая ведьма, он опасался не верить себе — но как всякая ведьма, которой не хотелось заработать паранойю на всю оставшуюся жизнь, он гнал прочь любое не имеющее прямого подтверждения беспокойство. Хорошая ведьма — разумная ведьма, а Ло был, несомненно, отличной ведьмой.

В четверг Ло не было дома, а вечером пятницы Оборотень сам пришёл к нему. Ло нашёл его в саду, на лежаке, казавшимся крошечным и хрупким под таким весом. Он спал, закинув руку под голову, вторая свисала, костяшками касаясь земли, пальцы на ней подрагивали и беспокойно коротко сжимались, как у собаки, бегущей за добычей во сне. Простая белая футболка задралась, открыв дорожку густых рыжих волос на животе, и Ло с минуту пялился на неё, на крепкие узлы мышц, заметные даже под одеждой, на приоткрытый рот.

— Не ушибся? — громко произнёс он наконец, едва заметно взмахивая рукой и посылая в его сторону тонкую дымную нить заклинания.

Оборотень проснулся мгновенно, гладким, быстрым движением приподнялся, опираясь на руку, и дерево, иссушенное магией, хрустнуло, заваливая лежак на один бок. Дёрнувшись, Оборотень замер со смешным выражением лица, боясь двинуться снова.

— Что? — спросил он хрипло.

— Я сказал, что ножка сломана, — довольно оскалился Ло и остановился, опираясь на перила и глядя на Оборотня сверху вниз. — Небезопасно спать на незнакомой мебели.

— Я всё починю, — пообещал Оборотень и попытался подняться вновь.

Затрещала жалобно вторая ножка, и лежак окончательно развалился. Оборотень неловко молчал.

— Я всё равно собирался его выкинуть, — сжалился над ним Ло.

— Тогда я заплачу за новый, — не сдался Оборотень и как ни в чём не бывало вытянулся на обломках.

На сад опускался оранжевый вечер, дыхание начинало превращаться в пар едва слетев с губ. Ло снова уставился на его живот, и через пару секунд тот одёрнул футболку.

— Тебе некуда идти? — спросил Ло.

— Мне не к кому, — ответил Оборотень, запрокинув голову и глядя на него.

Ло отвёл взгляд и едва заметно скривил губы.

— Если тебе нужно приворотное зелье, то можешь купить его в ближайшем алхимическом магазине, я не варю и не продаю такие вещи в обход своих заказчиков,— прохладно процедил он и поднялся ещё на пару ступеней.

Это было бы простым и удобным объяснением, которого Ло хотел, пусть Оборотень не был похож на того, кому могло бы понадобиться приворотное зелье. Он не был похож даже на того, кто должен покупать другим выпивку, чтобы затащить в постель, он мог бы просто подходить и улыбаться, и это сработало бы на ком угодно. На Ло сработало бы, но тот какого-то чёрта начал нести чушь про знакомство.

Оживившись, Оборотень поднялся из обломков.

— Нет, — спешно заговорил он, — я не...

— «Просто знакомства» не для меня, я, кажется, говорил это в нашу первую встречу, — продолжил Ло, преодолевая ещё одну ступеньку. — Единственные отношения, которые меня интересуют, — это хороший секс несколько раз в неделю, всё остальное — бессмысленная трата сил и времени.

Переступив последнюю и дошагав почти до самого чёрного хода, он остановился на секунду и повернулся к Оборотню, неуверенно замершему у подножия лестницы.

— Я не собирался предлагать тебе ничего больше, — сказал тот, хмуря тонкие рыжие брови. — Ты не так меня понял.

Потянувшись было к ручке, Ло передумал и сделал шаг назад. Сложил руки на груди и поёжился от зябкой вечерней прохлады. Оборотень поскрёб пальцем облупившуюся краску перил и скопировал его позу, будто собираясь защищаться.

— Я... не умею так сразу, с совершенно незнакомым человеком, — выдал он наконец.

Даже рдеющий закат не скрывал его смущения. Наверное, тогда, подойдя к нему, Оборотень не был так пьян, как Ло показалось. Хотелось пошутить про справку от доктора или родословную до седьмого колена, но Ло лишь криво усмехнулся и произнёс в сторону:

— Сегодня я весь вечер буду варить зелья, завтра надо сдавать их на продажу.

Он не стал договаривать «можешь зайти в воскресенье», и прощаться тоже не стал.

Зайдя домой, сварил себе кофе и погрелся у камина и, забирая доставку еды, собрал наконец с крыльца все коробки и свёртки, по-прежнему не глядя в них. Как всякая ведьма, он знал, что оборотни не приносят бесполезных вещей.

3.

Оборотень притащил новый лежак, отдалённо похожий на сломанный, и Ло на мгновение представил, как он ходит между рядами мебели и придирчиво рассматривает каждый. На твёрдой, однотонно зелёной подушке до сих пор красовалась этикетка, и Ло раздражённо оторвал её. У него чесались руки сломать и этот, рассыпать гнилой трухой прямо у Оборотня в руках, но он не стал.

Не стал и одёргивать его, когда тот со сдержанным любопытством осматривался и прислушивался, то и дело возвращаясь взглядом к Ло, тонкие точёные ноздри вздрагивали едва заметно — принюхиваясь и составляя чёткую карту всех повседневных перемещений Ло по дому, узнавая его любимые места, его привычки. Хотелось бы верить, что Оборотень глуп и оставит всю эту информацию недолгим белым шумом в голове, но для глупого он был слишком настойчив и учтив одновременно. Словно в подтверждение всех мыслей Ло, Оборотень кивнул, стянул с плеч лёгкий вязаный кардиган и уселся у камина в гостиной, точно напротив кресла, в котором Ло обычно сидел. Пару секунд Ло полюбовался на его профиль в тёплом жёлтом отсвете пламени, переживая очередной приступ жажды разрушения, затем пошёл делать чай. Обронить в него пару корешков чего-нибудь ядовитого было соблазнительно, но Ло напомнил себе в очередной раз о разумности и вместо ядовитого захватил и сунул в карман бумажный пакетик, набитый «языком висельника».

Способов заставить кого-то говорить правду существовало немало, но всё же, если он действительно был Охотником...

Вернувшись с подносом в руках, он застал Оборотня всё там же, держащего в руках телефон и читавшего в нём что-то до того, как Ло появился в дверях, а может быть, раньше — когда он только вышел из кухни, чуткий звериный слух наверняка уловил его приближающиеся шаги.

Ло чувствовал себя неуютно из-за этого.

— Я добавил в него белены, — с удовольствием соврал он, едва тот сделал пару первых глотков.

Оборотень медленно моргнул, посмотрел в свою чашку и сделал ещё один глоток, на секунду довольно зажмурившись.

— Нет, не добавлял, — сказал он, устроив чашку в ладони и глядя на Ло всё с тем же любопытством, с которым исследовал дом. — Замечательный чай, кстати.

— Но мог бы, — пожал плечами Ло.

— Ты так упорно пытаешься задеть меня, — произнёс Оборотень, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку кресла и вытягивая длинные ноги. — Но позволил мне прийти и впустил в свой дом. Почему?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — ответил Ло вопросом на вопрос, стараясь выглядеть в меру безразличным.

Оборотень допил чай и, гибко потянувшись, поставил чашку обратно на поднос. Улыбнулся ему немного деревянно, не разжимая губ.

— Ты мне нравишься, и я хочу узнать тебя лучше, — сказал он и вдруг на секунду, короткую и обжигающе яркую, хищно оскалился: — Трудно, наверное, понять такое, когда самый большой интерес — поскорее насадиться на член.

Медленно, не меняя выражения лица, Ло поставил свой недопитый чай на поднос. Заскрипели гневно перекрытия дома, чуткого к магии и настроению своего жильца, но Оборотень делал вид, что ничего не слышит, не понимает, и ничего ровным счётом не говорил — спокойно ждал, глядя на Ло своей умиротворённой лунной синевой.

Ло поднялся со своего места и забрал его чашку. Встав вплотную к камину, сунул руку в карман и, не вынимая её, надорвал пакетик с порошком. Взболтал чаинки на фарфоровом дне.

— Что же, давай знакомиться, — произнёс он и высыпал в пламя «язык висельника», и тут же выплеснул в него чай.

Пламя взметнулось снопом белых искр и запылало ярче.

— Это какое-то гадание? — поинтересовался Оборотень.

— Что-то вроде того, — кивнул Ло и сел в другое кресло, стоявшее ближе к огню.

Помолчал. Неестественно чёткая тень Оборотня зависла на стене, обрамлённая кругом каминного отсвета, неподвижная и ожидающая.

— Прости, — произнёс он вдруг. — Я перегнул палку.

Ло ещё немного посмотрел на неподвижную тень и вернулся к Оборотню взглядом. Оборотень действительно выглядел раскаявшимся, хотя, если бы не «язык», Ло бы всё же решил, что он просто пытается казаться лучше, чем есть.

Сцепив пальцы и чуть наклонившись вперёд, Ло усмехнулся:

— Ого, оборотень, который шутит шутки про собак.

Оборотень устало закатил глаза.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Ло. — Как меня зовут, я думаю, ты знаешь?

Он смотрел на Оборотня, но старался не терять его тень из поля зрения. Возможно, слишком заметно: оборотень покосился в сторону и ответил:

— Знаю. Запомнил твой адрес и нашёл в телефонной книге, — его тень беспокойно качнулась и замерла снова, и была неподвижна, когда он добавил: — Меня зовут Дрейк.

Эта маленькая ложь могла ничего не значить. Может, он нашёл его через друзей друзей, может, рылся в его почтовом ящике.

Может, знал имя Ло ещё до того, как переступил порог того сквота, в который Шачи притащил их «развеяться и нажраться».

— Так зачем ты пришёл?

Ло запоздало подумал, что если он всё-таки Охотник, то вся эта игра в «знакомство» потеряла смысл ещё когда он разорвал пакет в кармане, или даже раньше. Их наверняка дрессируют всем известным трюкам, по которым они могут быть распознаны.

— Я же сказал, ты мне нравишься, — хмурясь, словно действительно не понимал, почему Ло ему не верит, ответил Оборотень.

— И как же именно я тебе нравлюсь?

— Если тебе нужны какие-то грязные подробности, то я не мастер в этом, — отвернулся Оборотень, пряча глаза.

Когда тень в очередной раз осталась неподвижной, Ло не удержался от смешка. Вышло скорее нервно, чем весело. Его раздражала эта честность, раздражало, что вообще приходилось допрашивать Оборотня, раздражало собственное желание ему верить.

— Это больше похоже на допрос, чем на знакомство, — произнёс Оборотень, склонив голову к плечу, заставляя Ло напрячься от очередного невольного совпадения. — Может, просто скажешь, что не так?

Оборотни не умели читать мысли, никто не умел, даже вампиры, любившие и лелеявшие этот нелепый слух о себе. Но хорошая гадалка предсказывала будущее, потому что умела наблюдать. Ло в проницательности Оборотня не сомневался, и всё же.  
Пламя начинало постепенно тускнеть. По-хорошему, стоило высыпать в него больше «языка», но, во-первых, Ло берёг его на действительно важные случаи, а во-вторых...

— Ты Охотник? — прямо спросил Ло, наплевав на все предосторожности.

Во-вторых, он родился во Флевансе, в городе, где алхимики превращали ядовитый свинец в ядовитое золото.

В городе, где ведьмы ещё помнили не только заклинания жизни, но и заклинания смерти, и умели защищаться, и именно за это их сожгли во время Белой Чистки.

Как бы хорошо он себя ни прятал, Ло знал, что рано или поздно его начнут искать, за ним начнут следить, пристально разглядывая каждый шаг, поэтому Ло соблюдал все магические законы, абсолютно всегда. Он был разумной ведьмой.

Он мог бы заставить Оборотня рассказать всё, что нужно, но не имел права.

Щепотка безобидного старого колдовства — максимум, что Ло мог себе сейчас позволить.

Пусть знают, что он знает.

— Да, — ответил Оборотень, ни он, ни его тень на стене не шелохнулись.

Ло помолчал с минуту, затем встал и унёс обратно на кухню поднос с чайником и чашками. Он не чувствовал ничего — ни облегчения, ни злости, ни обиды, ни даже любопытства, ничего, кроме какой-то глухой, неудовлетворённой неприязни, не столько к Оборотню, сколько ко всему в целом.

Вернулся в гостиную и, прислонившись к косяку, попросил:

— Уходи.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Оборотень.

Будто именно этого и ждал, подхватил свой кардиган, надевая его на ходу, направился к двери.

Замер, сжимая отлитую в форме змеи медную ручку.

— Я пришёл к тебе не как Охотник, меня никто не посылал за тобой. Вряд ли ты мне поверишь на слово, но я говорю правду, — сказал он и вышел.

4.

Ло не мог вспомнить, видел ли он его когда-то раньше. Маленький город, где изо дня в день все сталкиваются друг с другом нос к носу, видели друг друга хотя бы пару раз в год. Ло был не самым общительным человеком — не выносил навязчивого человеческого общества за парой исключений, но даже он знал фамилии всех своих соседей и помнил тех, кто чаще всего обращался в срочную травму в его дежурства. Социальная обязанность Ло не тяготила, но и не вызывала желания устроиться в клинику на полную ставку. Пара дней в месяц, пара десятков лечебных эликсиров из запаса в сотню — ерунда, которая приносила Ло некоторое полузабытое удовлетворение. Ему не нравились люди, но нравилось их лечить.

Вместе с первым снегом случилось первое за год ощутимое землетрясение, а вместе с ним — несколько пожаров, в больнице весь день было хаотично и шумно, за окнами то и дело, слизывая шинами тонкий слой снега, носились машины с мигалками, Ло пришлось вернуться ненадолго домой и забрать весь запас эликсиров.

Когда Оборотень появился на пороге кабинета, Ло невольно настороженно замер. Потом заметил руку, безвольно висящую на перевязи, чёрные подпалины на форме и ожоги.

— Так у тебя есть гражданская работа для прикрытия... — Ло сам забрал у него карту, глянул в неё, — мистер Диез?

— Это моё собственное желание и социальная обязанность, — сказал Оборотень и без приглашения сел на кушетку. — Как и твоя здесь, я вижу?

Ло ничего ему не ответил. Поставил отметку об обращении в карте, взглянул на параметры и отмерил дозу в пластиковый стаканчик.

Оборотней действительно часто привлекали к спасательным миссиям, с их нюхом, зрением и силой. Какой-то из мэров даже хотел создать специальный отряд магической помощи, но идея мало кому пришлась по вкусу. За долгие годы жизни бок о бок люди привыкли ко всему необычному, но справедливо опасались. Особенно ведьм, особенно — после Белой и Черной чисток. Оборотни же попросту пугали некоторых.

В каком-то смысле они были в одной лодке, но Оборотень был Охотником, и Ло всё никак не мог понять, почему.

Как в здравом уме можно было выслуживаться перед этими бесполезными трусами, ловя и наказывая своих же за их природу?

— Выпить залпом, в течение четырёх часов ничего, кроме воды, не пить и не есть, — отчеканил он инструкцию и протянул карту обратно. — Возможно жжение в местах повреждений и слабое повышение температуры в первые пару часов, не стоит беспокоиться, это нормальная реакция на ускоренную регенерацию тканей.

— Если бы я не был Охотником, ты бы меня не ненавидел? — спросил Оборотень.

Он выглядел расстроенным и уставшим.

— Если бы ты не был Охотником, мы бы не знали друг друга, — сказал Ло. — Ты можешь идти. Не задерживай, пожалуйста, очередь.

Смена Ло, сильно растянувшаяся, закончилась к полуночи. Оставив сменщице неиспользованные эликсиры, он оделся, поплотнее замотавшись в шарф — ко всё ещё идущему снегу добавился несильный, но ощутимый ветер. Постоял в опустевшем холле, залитом ярким флуоресцентным светом.

Оборотень полулежал на кресле в зале ожидания, закрыв глаза и сложив на груди руки, будто пытался согреться во сне. Повязки на нём уже не было, только розовеющие пятна новой кожи говорили о том, что недавно там были раны, да и те должны были исчезнуть через пару дней. Невольно поджав губы, Ло протянул сестре на ресепшене свой пропуск, чтобы та засчитала его смену, взял со стойки у входа метлу и поторопился выйти, пока Оборотень его не заметил.

Ветер тут же швырнул снежных хлопьев в лицо. Без снегоотталкивающего лучше дойти пешком или взять такси. Тратить силы на заклинания Ло сейчас не хотелось, хотелось прийти домой, открыть бутылку вина и посидеть пару часов перед камином, и после лечь спать под уютные подвывания первой вьюги.

Когда двери больницы за спиной тихо хлопнули, Ло машинально развернулся в сторону кладбища и пошёл пешком.

Он знал, что убежать ему не удастся, но даже иллюзия побега ему нравилась больше, чем торчать вместе у стоянки и ждать.

Довольно долго они шли молча, Оборотень чуть отставал, но затем в несколько широких шагов нагнал Ло, и теперь мелькал в поле зрения и раздражал ещё больше.

— Чего тебе надо, Оборотень? — прокаркал недовольно Ло, не останавливаясь.

— Мне показалось знакомым твоё имя, — ответил тот спустя небольшую заминку, словно решал, стоит ли начинать об этом разговор. — Оно довольно редкое.

Ло стало сначала очень холодно, будто зимняя стужа ласково, до костей обняла его, пробравшись под тёплую одежду, а затем так же невыносимо жарко.

Ло знал, что Оборотень скажет дальше.

— Я поискал тебя в основных архивах и нашёл, — продолжил Оборотень, мерно шагая рядом. — Но не нашёл никого другого с такой же фамилией. Будто у тебя не было родственников или они были в другом архиве. К спискам Белой и Чёрной чисток доступ можно взять любому, но необходимо указать точную причину обращения.

Они почти подошли к воротам кладбища, и Ло сбавил шаг.

Впервые в жизни он ощущал себя так беспомощно и не знал, что ему стоит предпринять.

Если Оборотень рассказал о нём, то, вероятно, по его душу придёт инквизиционная комиссия, будет суд, череда судов, нудной волокиты длиной в годы, и в конце, если даже его не признают виновным ни в одном из магических преступлений, до конца жизни будут держать под постоянным контролем без права выезда куда-либо. Посадят в клетку, сделав вид, что охраняют от него людей.

Если он убьёт Оборотня, его просто сожгут.

Если оставит в живых...

— Я не стал слать запрос, на случай, если ты действительно один из выживших, — донеслось до Ло через вату, заложившую уши.

— Хочешь сам вытрясти признание?

Губы так легко слушались Ло, что это немного пугало. Он заметил наконец, что стоит посреди кладбищенской центральной аллеи, не помня, зачем свернул сюда.

Оборотень нахмурился, а затем вздохнул, но не зло или раздражённо, а растерянно.

— Если ты действительно... — он запнулся и облизнул губы. — Твоё недоверие вполне обосновано, и я не знаю, как мне доказать тебе, что я не собирался и не собираюсь ловить тебя и сдавать правительству.

— Никак, — выронил зло Ло и посмотрел на него. — Допустим, я поверил, но ты так и не ответил на вопрос, зачем я тебе?

— Я же говорил, ты мне н... — начал Оборотень и оборвал себя на полуслове. Подумал пару секунд и закончил: — Не знаю.

— Тогда я могу помочь тебе, — сказал Ло.

Ухватив Оборотня за ворот куртки, потянул к себе, так низко, чтобы не пришлось тянуться самому, и поцеловал. Губы у него были горячие и чуть влажные от снега, Ло поймал его удивлённый выдох и зажмурился, стискивая кулаки. На плечо неуверенно легла рука. Целовался он так же осторожно, будто ждал, что его в любой момент оттолкнут. И был в целом прав.

Запустив ладони под высокий ворот свитера и прикоснувшись к голой коже шеи, Ло отстранился и прошептал коротенькое заклинание. Оборотень вздрогнул всем телом, отпрянул, вытаращившись дикими горящими глазами, а затем, заскулив, упал на подломленные колени — кости стоп, предплечий, ладоней тянулись и росли с влажным тихим шорохом, и тысячами игл пронизывала кожу шерсть. Ещё полминуты он позволил себе сидеть перед Ло, сбившись в огромный шерстяной ком, нелепо обтянутый одеждой, а затем медленно и безмолвно распрямился, плавно расплетая огромные лапы, и стал выше ещё на две головы, нависая над ним.

Когда Оборотень качнулся навстречу, Ло невольно отступил, но, ничего не делая больше, тот только смотрел блёкло-голубыми круглыми глазами, глубоко посаженными под массивный свод глазниц и лба.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — пролаял он.

Впервые в его голосе слышалась злость. Теперь он звучал так, как надо, как Ло хотел бы его слышать, без обманов — раскатистым утробным рычанием зверя.

— Захотелось посмотреть, какой ты уродливый в своём настоящем теле, — вызывающе открыто улыбнулся ему Ло.

Формально он ничего не нарушил. Оборотной магией ведьмы свободно пользовались всегда, чтобы учить своих и чужих полукровок превращаться в щенят. Оборачивать насильно взрослого не запрещалось, но это было большим оскорблением.

Оборотень оскалил полную острых длинных зубов пасть, наклоняясь ближе. Неестественно длинная ладонь снова легла на плечо, почти нежно утыкаясь в лопатки когтями, Ло чувствовал их даже через плотную ткань пальто и продолжал улыбаться. Хотел ли он на самом деле — он не понимал, всю голову заняло странное чувство правильности того, что он видел.

Оборотень был отвратителен, часть его была всё ещё похожа на человека, и это отталкивало и завораживало ещё больше.

Ему придётся пробыть в таком виде до самого утра.

И, наверное, после этого он поменяет своё намерение хранить тайну Ло.

Лапа на плече Ло дёрнулась, и Оборотень, задрав морду, хрипло провыл.

Затем, мотнув тёмно-рыжей гривой, отпустил его и развернулся к воротам.

— Никогда не выполняй просьб незнакомых ведьм в ночь на Самайн, — сказал ему в спину Ло.

Оборотень дёрнул ухом и бесшумно зашагал прочь по ровному первому снегу.

Придя домой Ло разделся и, перед тем, как рухнуть в кровать, приклеил к зеркалу записку: «Свободен вечером?», чернилами к стеклу.

5.

Ло поселился в своём доме, потому что тот был домом для ведьм. Люди обходили его стороной, мелкие вандалы и воры даже не думали соваться дальше крыльца. Десятки других ведьм жили в нём до него, чинили его, достраивали, усовершенствовали и оставляли тут свои заколдованные вещи для будущих жильцов. Несмотря на ветхий вид и беспорядочную архитектуру, дом мог выдержать любое землетрясение, и даже разломись под ним земля — долетел бы до дна провала целым.

Зеркало Ло обнаружил через год после того, как вселился, в одной из чердачных пристроек, и тогда же познакомился с другим Ло.

Тот тоже жил в этом доме — в другом этом доме.

Как он объяснил Ло, зеркало показывало ту его версию, у которой всё было по-другому, за исключением некоторых ключевых событий. Так, у них обоих убили родителей, они оба были ведьмами, и оба иногда нуждались в компании кого-то понимающего.

— Ты думаешь, ритуал действительно сработал вот так случайно? — спросил другой Ло.

Ло долил себе вина и посмотрел задумчиво в его рубиновую глубь.

— Не нахожу иного объяснения его поведению, — ответил он. — Слишком много совпадений. Они высылают тайные патрули в любое более-менее крупное скопление людей, но это была хэллоуинская вечеринка в полузаброшенной старой гостинице, на которую приглашали по знакомству. Кто-то должен был донести Охотникам, куда именно надо идти.

— Или же они следят за всеми официально нежилыми зданиями в городе, — добавил другой Ло, и Ло кивнул.

Он был прав, хотя это мало что меняло.

Утром он увидел вторую записку на своём зеркале, наклеенную с другой его стороны. «Свободен. Пьём?» — было написано в ней. Ло написал на чистой стороне своей «да» и, перевернув, приклеил её обратно. Вечером он перетащил зеркало к камину в своей комнате, взял вина и побольше подушек с кровати.

С другим Ло было спокойно, несмотря на то, что иногда они смотрели на вещи радикально по-иному. Но всё таки это был он сам, а не кто-то чужой.

Ло по другую сторону зеркала отхлебнул прямиком из бутылки и неожиданно совершенно серьёзно сказал:

— Возможно, ты ему на самом деле просто понравился.

— Нет, — прищурился с подозрением в ответ Ло.

— Кора тоже был Охотником, — ещё более серьёзно и мягко напомнил другой Ло. — Но он меня спас и никогда не выдаст.

— Мы живём отражёнными жизнями, так что это меня не утешает.

Кору Ло никогда не видел, но слышал о нём не раз. Другой Ло рассказывал, что в его Флевансе ратуша осталась цела, а вместе с ней все данные и документы, по которым позже ловили тех, кто смог сбежать от чистки. В реальности Ло архив сгорел, обеспечив ему некоторое, пусть и довольно хлипкое прикрытие.

В своей реальности Ло рос один.

Другого Ло спас Охотник, много лет и по сей день прятавший его от смерти.

Порой он именно этим и раздражал. Ло понимал, что именно здесь лежала разница между ними: тот, другой, никогда не выживал сам по себе и часто смотрел на вещи мягче.

— Что-то остаётся схожим.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Ло и взъерошил волосы, и Ло в отражении невольно повторил его жест, но с совсем другой интонацией: легко потрепал макушку и потянулся. — Но если я сделаю хотя бы одну ошибку, то меня будет некому прикрыть.

— Зачем жить, никогда не рискуя?

Ло хмуро посмотрел на своё отражение и не стал спорить.

Потому что этот спор никуда бы не привёл.

Ло всегда говорил, и сам считал, что он не совсем одинок. У него были друзья, иногда появлялся кто-то, с кем можно было трахаться, не заморачиваясь ничем другим, и ему вполне хватало этого количества людей в жизни.

Но иногда Ло ловил себя на мысли: если бы у него был кто-то, кому бы он доверял, ему бы не пришлось, в очередной раз запутавшись, говорить с самим собой.

Они допили вино, поболтав обо всяких ничего не значащих вещах и новостях, и разошлись. Ло первым сказал, что у него есть пара незаконченных дел, и действительно остаток вечера провёл на кухне, раскладывая высохшие травы по банкам и пакетам.

Заказал пару вещей через онлайн-аукцион, отписался нескольким заказчикам и паре пациентов и собирался лечь спать, но, повинуясь порыву, вышел в заснеженный сад, кутаясь в накинутое на домашнюю одежду пальто.

Луне не хватало одной крошечной дольки до полноты, но завтра она должна была стать целой, окрасив мир под собой в призрачный мертвенно-синий цвет.

— По полнолуниям у меня бессонница, — сообщил Ло холодной чистой белизне вокруг.

Он не думал, что Оборотень где-то рядом, тот наверняка отсыпался перед самой беспокойной ночью в месяце. Но всё же казалось, что его услышали.

6.

Вероятно, так же, как и в оборотнях, полная луна меняла что-то внутри ведьм физически, давала толчок древнему механизму, вместе с магией передававшемуся по крови. Отец тоже не спал в полнолуния, Ло помнил, как тот запирался в кабинете с работой на всю ночь, а мать пекла медовое печенье с корицей, и перед сном они все собирались на веранде, играли в «Абракаскраббл», ели печенье и пили тёплое молоко.

Иногда ему казалось, всё это было с кем-то другим, ещё одним Трафальгаром Ло из параллельной, прожитой не им жизни. Его же началась со вдоха, обжигающего лёгкие, посреди пылающего города, отчего он хранил эту память ещё ревностней.

Сам Ло при полной луне не выносил замкнутых тесных пространств, поэтому летние ночи проводил в саду, зимние же — в оранжерее, примыкавшей к нему. Читал, смотрел кино, работал, ковырялся в горшках в мертвенно-синем свете, льющимся внутрь через высокие окна, что угодно, лишь бы гулявший под кожей беспокойный зуд, бесцельная жажда действия не давила так сильно. 

Днём он успел перенести в оранжерею газовую горелку и малый котёл, вместе с проснувшимся к вечеру Кикоку — тяжёлый сундук с ингредиентами. Фамилиар возбуждённо летал по дому, разминая крылья, и Ло старался занять и его, и себя работой, чтобы вечер незаметно перетёк в ночь. К девяти, когда луна уже вовсю лезла в окна, он отбирал материал и составлял список того, что можно было приготовить, и запасы чего в ближайшее время стоило пополнить.

На ощущении, что за ним наблюдают, Ло впервые поймал себя около восьми, но оно быстро пропало. Он не стал выходить в сад и проверять, действительно ли там был кто-то. Как всякая ведьма, Ло знал: если он чувствует, что за ним наблюдают — за ним действительно наблюдают.

Гораздо важнее было знать, кто именно.

Возможно, это был просто оборотень.

Возможно — Оборотень.

А может быть, за ним наконец пришла Охота.

В любом случае, дёргаться не стоило, поэтому Ло спокойно закончил перенос алхимической утвари и принялся варить лечебные эликсиры, которые не успел доварить после проблемного дежурства. Кикоку, налетавшись, превратился в кота и ушёл спать к камину.

К полуночи в саду появилась тень, пометалась недолго по террасе и замерла у двери оранжереи. Ло подождал, доваривая эликсир и делая вид, что никого не замечает. Тень вновь двинулась, тихо скрипнули половицы, сопровождая шаг массивного тела. Ло выключил горелку и развернулся к двери. Тень тут же замерла.  
Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга через покрытое тонкой матовой изморозью стекло, потом Ло вышел ему навстречу. Лёгкий мороз мгновенно пробрался под домашнюю одежду, и он сложил руки на груди в попытке удержать тепло.

— Не спится? — спросил он.

Вышло куда более едко, чем Ло хотел. Оборотень громко фыркнул в ответ и промолчал. Мотнул головой, стряхивая налипший снег. Вымокшая шерсть на макушке и загривке топорщилась колючками. Тень от колонны скрывала его лицо, и в синеватом полумраке были видны только горящие серебром глаза, неотрывно смотревшие на Ло.

— Ты пришёл за чем-то конкретным или просто понравилось ломать мою мебель? — поинтересовался он.

— Почему ты... — оборотень сделал шаг вперёд, заставив невольно отступить, — поцеловал меня?

На секунду Ло растерялся.

После сделанного накануне у него была масса вариантов, зачем Оборотень мог заявиться к нему. В основном они сводились к допросу — или к тому, чтобы перегрызть Ло глотку. Его бы оправдали. Охотников всегда оправдывали, что бы они ни делали с ведьмами. Именно поэтому Ло решил, что будет защищаться, даже если ради этого придётся нарушить вето на заклинания неизбежного вреда.

Родившись проклятой флеванской ведьмой, быть ей до конца.

В конце концов, Оборотень мог спросить, для чего Ло превратил его, но спросил то, что спросил.

— Чтобы было больнее, надо сначала гладить, а потом бить, — криво усмехнулся Ло. — Я думал, вас натаскивают на такие мелочи с самого первого дня.

— Ты сделал что-то, что тебе неприятно, только чтобы разозлить меня? — уточнил Оборотень. 

— Когнитивные функции оборотней в полнолуния тоже опускаются до животного уровня? — процедил Ло. — Да, именно это я сказал.

— Но я ничего тебе не сделал.

Оборотень вновь шагнул навстречу, хрипло, коротко прорычав. Он казался так искренне поражённым ответом.

«Возможно, ты ему на самом деле просто понравился», вспомнил Ло слова двойника.  
Кончики пальцев тяжелели, пощипывали словно от мороза, и он крепко сжал кулаки, отступая ещё на шаг.

Чушь. 

Магия магией, но обычную человеческую математику вероятности никто не отменял. По меркам Охоты Ло был виновен с рождения и скрывал своё происхождение ото всех. Шанс, что навязчивый Охотник навязался к нему не ради того, чтобы доказать его вину, был ничтожен.

И Ло рисковал — и тогда, и сейчас — больше, чем его копия мог себе вообразить.

Больше, чем он сам себе раньше позволял.

— Ты Охотник, — слово горячим углём обожгло язык, и он выплюнул его с ненавистью. — Откуда мне знать, в какой момент ты наконец решишь, что пора что-то сделать?

Лопатки коснулись двери в оранжерею. В тёплой рассеянной желтизне света оттуда волосы Оборотня казались красными, как огонь. Огромная ладонь, способная смять голову Ло одним движением, легла рядом с его лицом, звонко оцарапав стекло когтями. 

— У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы что-то сделать. — Оборотень наклонился так близко, что Ло мог рассмотреть тонкие белые лучи лунного света, ореолом окружающие его зрачки. Низкий рокот его голоса жаром касался щеки. — Если бы я хотел что-то сделать.

Запертый между ним и тонкой решёткой дверной рамы, Ло упёрся рукой ему в грудь, чтобы удержать, не дать приблизиться больше. Ладони едва заметно светились, кончики пальцев невыносимо зудели, так, что хотелось стряхнуть их.

Дыхание Оборотня спустилось к шее, замерло там, опасно близко к коже.

— Каждый раз, когда ты пытаешься причинить боль мне, я чувствую, как больно тебе самому, — сказал он обжигающе и тихо.

Так же, как Ло ощущал близость клыков у открытого горла, Оборотень должен был ощущать темную пульсацию магии, готовую в любое мгновение сорваться и ударить.

Ло мог убить его. Мог запалить огнём, заморозить в монолитную глыбу льда, мог проклясть его десятком способов. 

И ничего этого не сделал, едва зубы слабо сомкнулись на шее.

Пульс Ло грохотал в груди, в ушах, на кончиках пальцев и там, под остротой клыков, одновременно поглощая все внешние звуки и обостряя до предела: Ло слышал своё и его тяжёлое дыхание, скрип дерева под ногами и за спиной, отдалённый уличный шум и, кажется, даже падающий невесомо снег.

В одно мгновение он вцепился в плечи и загривок Оборотня, сжал нервно, ощущая под шерстью напряжённые узлы мышц. И только когда шеи коснулся горячий, мягкий язык, оттолкнул его. 

Оборотень грузно попятился и замер. Неподвижно они простояли целую минуту, затем тот молча развернулся и в несколько длинных скачков перемахнул через каменную ограду сада, оставив Ло в оглушающей тишине.

Снег беззвучно опускался хлопьями, засыпая следы на садовой дорожке, Ло никак не мог унять бешено бьющееся сердце и неуместное возбуждение. Кикоку за дверью беспокойно мяукал и скрёб дверь, проснувшись... когда — Ло не знал, он потерял счёт времени. В конце концов он замёрз и вернулся в оранжерею. Потянулся снять котёл с горелки и обжёг пальцы, и только тогда понял, что, вероятно, прошло не больше пяти-десяти минут, хотя самому ему казалось — целый долгий час. Попытался заняться алхимией вновь, но так и не смог сосредоточиться. Шею там, где язык Оборотня коснулся её, холодило, даже когда влага высохла.

Бросив бесплодные попытки провести вечер по плану, Ло поднялся в мансарду, где была старая лаборатория и часть библиотеки. Потянул спрятанный среди книг рычаг и открыл тайник за фальшивой полкой. Вытащил оттуда две жёлтых монеты, приколотого к игольнице жука и сухую ветку, крошащую пожухшими листьями.

— Допустим, что Охотник на самом деле не охотится, — произнёс он вслух. 

Кикоку с его плеча вспорхнул на консоль, заваленную пустыми склянками для зелий, обронив тут же растаявшее в воздухе чёрное перо. Потоптался по краю, внимательно слушая и изучая его красным глазом.

— Значит, связь действительно работает как-то иначе, — продолжил Ло и замолчал, вертя в пальцах одну из монет.

Старый ритуал не предполагал чего-то особого, скорее, был просто обещанием. Нельзя было как-то существенно и прямо повлиять друг на друга.

Но что если было что-то, чего Ло не знал. Чего не писали в книгах, передавали устно или не передавали вовсе?

Что-то, что могло быть полезным.

7.

Бытовало мнение, что частые бессонницы на полнолуние у ведьм были наследством от тех первых, кто начали связывать себя с оборотнями, крепче, глубже, чем просто общим домом и взаимными услугами.

— Так что не так с просьбами на Самайн? — спросил Дрейк.

Он стоял на крыльце у чёрного хода, снег, мерно падавший, ложился на рыжие вихры и медленно таял, отчего они слипались иголками. От дежавю внутренности Ло сворачивались в тугой горячий узел, и он вновь и вновь отводил взгляд.

Он пришёл спустя неделю, этим утром, так же, как и той ночью, как и осенью впервые, через сад. Послушно ждал, сидя на крыльце, затем принялся лепить снеговика. Ло наблюдал за ним из окна добрых пятнадцать минут, тихо закипая.

Было наивно и приятно воображать, что Оборотень больше не появится.

Ло дал себе ещё пять минут на то, чтобы представить, как он уходит, не дождавшись, и только затем спустился в сад и спросил, что ему, Оборотню, опять нужно.

«Я пришёл извиниться», — ответил он, бросая недокатанный снежный ком и отряхивая от снега колени.

Решительно глядя на Ло, сказал, что полнолуние не оправдывает его бестактности и всего прочего, и тут же хмуро заметил: «Ты знаешь моё имя». Он выглядел виновато, выглядел обречённо, выглядел как человек, знающий, что жадность не даст ему остановиться, но всё равно пытающийся быть вежливым. 

Ло едва не рассмеялся ему в лицо: только такой, как он, мог просить прощения за пугающую бестактную настойчивость, упрямо осаждая его дом. Изучал его с неприязненной гримасой, массивную точёную челюсть и резкие, острые черты лица, футболку в расстёгнутом пальто, обтягивающую сплошные литые мышцы, вспоминал зубы, давящие на шею, и думал о том, что ещё ни разу не спал с оборотнем. Спешно согласился принять извинения и ретировался за кофе, чтобы не развивать мысль дальше.

Даже если и стоило, то не сейчас.

Пока хватало того, что Ло согласился называть его имя.

— Существует куча разных версий легенды о том, как первые ведьмы создали оборотней, — начал Ло и протянул ему кружку с дымящимся кофе. — Что сделали их из людей, и что наоборот — из зверей. Все они чушь по большей части, магисологией считается, что оборотни — самостоятельная магическая ветвь, существовавшая до и вместе с ведьмами, хотя ведьмы, вероятно, ускорили эволюцию оборотней, и именно это искажается в устных пересказах легенд. Но старые ритуалы, связывавшие такие союзы, вполне реальны.

— Магия не работает по неосторожности, — отхлебнув кофе, нахмурился Дрейк.

— В те времена никто ни к кому не подкатывал с идиотскими просьбами просто так, — усмехнулся Ло и услышал в ответ тихое фырканье. — Ритуал работал на чистоте помысла. Если ведьмы хотели себе оборотня, они находили того, кто исполнит просьбу по собственному желанию. Нельзя было связать так кого-то насильно.

Дрейк покосился на него, изогнув бровь.

— Ты хотел завести себе оборотня? — спросил он.

— Нет, — поспешил ответить Ло. Помялся, повертев в пальцах кружку. — Разве что принцип чистого помысла плохо различает, как именно «завести».

Дрейк издал короткий, рычащий смешок, оскалившись на секунду.

— И что теперь? Это навсегда? — спросил он.

За неделю, в которую Оборотень не тревожил его, Ло чувствовал себя так, словно полнолуние застряло где-то внутри него — беспокойно и нецелостно, и перерыл всю обширную библиотеку, занимавшую флигель рядом с оранжереей, в поисках всего, что касалось связующих обрядов. Информацию о ведьмовстве нельзя было просто так найти в сети, поэтому он искренне радовался заботе своих предшественников, оставлявших в ней книги, и пообещал оставить что-то от себя для новых жильцов.

Его глупая шутка не была даже настоящим обетом или клятвой, в противном случае он не стал бы разбрасываться ей так легко. Самый древний, примитивный ритуал, безымянный и непроизносимый, ставший сначала основой для новых условных устных клятв, а затем вовсе оставшийся простым жестом доброй воли, обещанием делиться и помогать, подкрепленным такой малой толикой магии, что несоблюдение его каралось разве что плохим настроением на пару дней.

Но Ло, на свою беду или на удачу, пошутил шутку в Самайн.

Чудом это её, конечно, не сделало, но, как Ло подозревал, привнесло некоторую особую глубину. Он не мог знать этого точно, но что, если простенькое, но усиленное обещание, начавшее их знакомство, в какой-то мере направляло Дрейка, через магию, через породу?

Каков мог бы быть шанс на подобное стечение обстоятельств?

Либо Ло наконец-то выбил свой джекпот, либо переоценивал старую обрядовую магию, но.

— Нет, не навсегда, — начал он, залпом допил остаток кофе и поставил кружку на ступеньки. — Если...

Кикоку, просочившийся в щель под дверью, превратился в пса и настойчиво, громко залаял. Закружил вокруг Ло, то и дело подскакивая к двери.

— Кто-то пришёл, — нахмурился Ло, поднимаясь со ступенек, чтобы через дом пройти к парадному. 

Чутьё вдруг неприятно укололо его.

Это мог быть и посыльный от владельца алхимической лавки с жалобой на брак в партии, и почтальон с плохими новостями, и кто-то из пациентов Ло, но, конечно, это был Охотник — другой Охотник, Ло понял это ещё до того, как он показал печать и представился:

— Капитан Охоты Всеобщей Инквизиции, Смокер. Вы — Трафальгар Ло?

Будто вся кровь внутри него превратилась в лёд, Ло застыл, сжимая дверную ручку, медные витки змеиного тела больно впились в ладонь. Надо было успокоиться, не паниковать, но мысль, что всё на самом деле было ловушкой, что он так по-идиотски, наивно попался, поверив в выдуманную от безнадёжности сказку и поведясь на пусть и навязчивое, но добродушие, на долгую минуту заняла его без остатка.  
Он на автомате кивнул другому Охотнику:

— Это я. Что-то случилось?

— Я задам вам несколько вопросов, — ответил Охотник, рассматривая что-то в своём планшете. — Неделю назад, в ночь с десятого на одиннадцатое, где вы были?

— Сорок девятая магическая конвенция обязывает вас назвать причину, по которой вы требуете от меня раскрытия личной информации, — едва разжимая губы, напомнил Ло.

Оторвавшись от планшета, Охотник посмотрел на него внимательно, едва скрывая удивление, но тут же спокойно объяснил:

— В связи с убийством с применением магии мы опрашиваем всех ведьм местного ковена. А теперь ответьте на вопрос. 

— Я провёл весь день и всю ночь дома, — сказал Ло, сосредоточившись на дыхании и словах. — Переносил алхимическое оборудование и варил эликсиры.

Даже если он действительно не был ни в чём виноват, любое прямое внимание было для него опасно. Если бы что-то показалось Охоте подозрительным и они копнули глубже, то нашли бы недостающую часть фамилии Ло, нашли бы его место рождения, и будь у них даже настоящий виновный с чистосердечным признанием, всё внимание уже переключилось бы на него. 

Ло не хотел этого.

Ло хотел жить, просто и мирно, но вряд ли его бы стали слушать.

Сам факт того, что у ведьм появились хоть какие-то права, был удивительным достижением упорства и вялотекущих дипломатических дрязг длиною в века.

— Кто-то, за исключением других ведьм, может это...

— Смокер?

Они повернулись на звук голоса одновременно: Дрейк шёл к ним широкими шагами с противоположной стороны улицы, полы пальто разлетались в стороны от ветра, шарф болтался на шее так небрежно, что казалось, вот-вот соскользнёт с неё полосатой пёстрой змеёй. Трудно было представить, каким путём Дрейк туда попал так, чтобы Ло не заметил его. 

Хотя в таком нервном состоянии, он бы, пожалуй, пропустил проползающее мимо стадо зомби. 

— Дрейк, — пробормотал Охотник, отвечая на его крепкое рукопожатие, сдобренное дружеским хлопком по плечу. — Я думал, у тебя выходной. 

— И я трачу его с пользой, — улыбнулся Дрейк и, обернувшись в сторону Ло, добавил: — Привет, сосед.

Он подошёл к нему, перешагивая своими бесконечными ногами через две ступени, бесцеремонно закрывая его от другого Охотника, и зашарил по карманам, старательно изображая сосредоточенность. 

— Вы знакомы? — спросил другой Охотник.

Дрейк кивнул, наконец извлекая из кармана искомое — плотную бумажную коробку с истёртым штрихкодом на боку.

— Знакомы, — озвучил он вслух и, протягивая коробку Ло, через плечо посмотрел на Охотника. — Иногда я топчу его клумбы в полнолуние.

— Надеюсь, это не какой-то эвфемизм, — едва слышно пробормотал тот и поморщился.

Впихнув коробку Ло в руку, Дрейк, розовея кончиками ушей и игнорируя шпильку, пояснил для Ло:

— Думаю, хондрит сойдёт за дар неба?

— Конечно, — кивнул Ло, сжимая коробку и, на секунду — пальцы Дрейка. — Спасибо.

Он никак не мог уловить, к чему этот спектакль про доброжелательного соседа, и ждал, каждое утекающее мгновение, что Дрейк, указав на него пальцем, скажет: «он беглец из Флеванса». Какая-то часть Ло даже смирилась с этим. Другая же перебирала ни разу не произнесённые, но прочно хранимые в памяти слова заклинаний.

— О, ты ведь с проверкой, — спохватился Дрейк, отступая на одну ступеньку и разворачиваясь к другому Охотнику боком, открывая Ло, но явно не собираясь уходить. 

— Приятно, что не все в особом отделе забыли, как работают простые смертные, — проворчал тот, переводя недовольный прищур на Ло. — Трафальгар, кто-то, кроме других ведьм, может подтвердить ваши слова? 

Плечи Дрейка напряглись, когда Ло посмотрел на него.

Даже так. Особый отдел. 

— Он может, — кивнул в его сторону Ло. — Он навещал меня около полуночи как раз в ночь на одиннадцатое.

— Могу, — тут же согласился Дрейк. — Он всю ночь пробыл дома. Я... приглядывал за ним во время обхода территории. Он никуда не выходил.

— Приглядывал? Твоя территория раньше была южнее, — задрал бровь другой Охотник. — Не то чтобы я сильно хотел подробностей, но ты знаешь порядок.

— Парень, охотившийся тут раньше, из моей стаи, мы поменялись месяц назад, — пояснил Дрейк, вновь краснея, на этот раз совсем уж откровенно и жарко, и Ло едва не усмехнулся вслух, разглядывая неровный румянец в вороте и на скулах.

Месяц.

Особый отдел Охоты.

Ло закрыл глаза.

Если бы жизнь была тропой, сейчас бы под ним закончилась земля и остался один лишь воздух.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь быть его свидетелем? — спросил другой Охотник неожиданно холодно и серьёзно. 

Сейчас он откажется, подумал Ло.

Должен был отказаться, потому что уже солгал своим, и ради чего, Ло никак не мог понять. За смерть Ло его бы оправдали и даже наградили, а вот лжесвидетелей инквизиция не любила не меньше, чем ведьм.

— Уверен, — ответил Дрейк и впервые с начала разговора открыто посмотрел на него, обернувшись. — Не вижу проблемы в том, чтобы заступиться за невиновного.

— Никаких проблем, раз ты... — с крохотной, но выразительной паузой произнёс другой Охотник, — приглядывал и уверен, у меня нет оснований сомневаться.

Напоследок они обменялись молчаливыми взглядами, такими, которыми обмениваются люди, давно и хорошо знающие друг друга, затем другой Охотник предупредил Ло, что при необходимости его вызовут, и ушёл. 

Как только его фигура скрылась за поворотом, Ло позволил себе сесть, и даже если бы не позволил — ноги его плохо слушались. Руки со всё ещё зажатой в них коробкой начало заметно трясти. 

— Ты мне не поверишь, если я скажу, что собирался рассказать тебе обо всём, — нарушил молчание Дрейк. Помявшись немного, он сел рядом, с беспокойством, которое Ло ощущал всей кожей, глядя на него. — И про мою работу, и про убийство. Но я...

— Только через несколько лет, — сказал Ло, и на изумлённый взгляд пояснил: — Ты спрашивал, навсегда ли связывает ритуал, так вот, нет. Что-то вроде временного контракта со сроками.

Он собирался сказать, что, если Дрейк хочет — а он, несомненно, хотел бы, — вернёт всё к тому, как оно было, но теперь, после случившегося, передумал.

Он вдруг прочувствовал, до самых костей, до сердцевины каждой частицы себя: парадоксальное, невозможное в его ситуации чувство безопасности, ощущение защиты, того, что есть кто-то, на кого Ло мог бы рассчитывать по-настоящему.

Что его не бросят посреди огня.

И поэтому соврал. 

Он не мог позволить себе упустить это, пусть даже случайное и искуственное, наведённое магией, толкнувшее к нему человека, заставившее смертельно опасно лгать ради него.

Может быть, Дрейк забудет об этом, может, через пару лет никакая связь не понадобится, по сотне причин и вероятностей. 

Сейчас же Ло был поглощён чем-то, что чувствовал впервые.

Дрейк тут же кивнул.

— Меня всё устраивает, — добавил он недолгую тишину спустя, в которой Ло пытался успокоиться: рядом с живым детектором лжи это было сложно, рядом с детектором, с которым сам связал себя магической эмпатией — тем более, но, по крайней мере, он мог свалить своё волнение на визит этого другого Охотника. Дрейк вдруг улыбнулся, широко и искренне: — Я всё равно думал попросить тебя ничего не менять. Можешь продолжать не верить и в это, но я сам тебя выбрал и не собираюсь отступать.

Ло почти привычно подавил в себе острое желание запустить в него каким-нибудь мерзким заклинанием и сбежать.

— Отлично. Значит, встретимся через пару лет, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги и отступая к двери.

— Я собирался позвать тебя на свидание немного раньше, — скорчил серьёзную мину Дрейк.

— Ненавижу свидания, — предупредил его Ло. — Но с интересом посмотрю на твои попытки.

8.

Однажды Ло проснулся и понял, что больше не живёт один. Слишком долго это не было для него чем-то явным, но в то утро он внезапно взглянул на дом так, словно была середина прошлой осени, и он только познакомился с настырным и подозрительным Оборотнем.

Ло обошёл дом, подмечая все изменения, раньше затёртые повседневностью, нараставшей постепенно привычкой: чужая одежда, новое, удобное не для него одного расположение вещей, другой запах, забытый в спешке перед выходом на работу телефон, на звонок которого Ло спустился в столовую. Он постоял и посмотрел, как тот истошно разрывается мелодией, и в том же отсутствующем состоянии пошёл готовить себе завтрак.

Телефон прозвонил ещё пару раз, и Ло захотелось превратить его в пыль. Забрав из столовой, он поставил его на беззвучный режим и на всякий случай сунул под подушку Дрейка.

У него даже была чья-то ещё подушка, для кого-то, кто спал с ним в одной постели каждую ночь.

Ло хотел озвучить это чувство вслух, но передумал. Другой Ло, поняв, что никаких выводов из сказанного не последует, спросил:

— Так чем закончилась та история с проверками из-за убийства?

— Ничем, — пожал Ло плечами. — Никто больше не приходил и ничего не узнал. Я не хотел его спрашивать напрямую, что именно он им говорил и говорил ли. Всё, что я знаю — Дрейк был моим свидетелем.

Потерев шею, скрытую высоким воротом водолазки, другой Ло широко зевнул, будто не спал всю ночь.

— В конце концов я оказался прав, — сказал он рассеянно.

Ло внимательно посмотрел в зеркало и неожиданно заметил, что там тоже что-то изменилось.

— Ты съезжаешь? — спросил он тут же.

— Да, решили, что пора поменять место. Дом отличный, но я ненавижу долго торчать на одном месте. Ты же знаешь, как зачаровывать зеркала?

Ло знал и кивнул в ответ. Они пожелали друг другу удачи, пообещав ещё как-нибудь встретиться, но оба понимали, что этого наверняка не случится. Некоторые связи существовали ровно столько, сколько им было отмерено их необходимостью.

Осознание этого было почти неприятным, и Ло попытался привычно забить его работой, ровно до вечера, когда вернулся Дрейк.

— Под подушкой, я знаю, — сказал он, проходя мимо лаборатории.

Ло захлопнул рецептурный том, выставил таймер, чтобы не забыть снять с огня последние эликсиры, сунул телефон в карман и пошёл за ним следом. Остановившись в дверях спальни, смотрел, как Дрейк, вытянувшись на кровати, листает пропущенные звонки и сообщения. Абсолютно привычно, почти необходимо: Ло попытался представить, что его там нет, и это вызвало лишь беспокойство. 

— Я соврал тогда насчёт ритуала, — произнёс Ло. — Что связь нельзя разорвать сразу по желанию.

Вышло на удивление просто, хотя весь почти год до этого Ло казалось, он никогда ему не расскажет. Даже после того, как Дрейк рискнул собственной карьерой и, весьма вероятно, жизнью ради него — тогда Ло в какой-то момент подумал, что стоит найти что-то посильнее, что-то, что подчинило бы Дрейка ему на самом деле и утешило бы, укрепило чувство безопасности. 

И ничего не стал придумывать.

Оторвавшись от телефона и положив его на живот, Дрейк сказал:

— Я догадывался.

Посмотрел на Ло и добавил:

— Но всё равно не хочу ничего отменять.

Ло подошёл и уселся на край. Осмотрел свою-чужую спальню, зачарованное зеркало, накрытое чехлом.

— Я думаю уехать отсюда, — сказал он наконец.

— Куда? — спросил Дрейк.

— Куда-нибудь на болота.

— Отличный выбор.

Ло усмехнулся и вытянулся рядом, задевая его. Дрейк тут же потянул его ближе и шумно обнюхал макушку и шею.

— Если ты намекаешь, что это повод оставить тебя в покое, то мне проще взять свободную лицензию. — Горячее дыхание щекотно касалось уха и щеки, и Ло закрыл глаза. — Жечь никого без разрешения нельзя, но в остальном я могу поступать с ведьмами так, как заблагорассудится. Жить с ними на болоте, например.

— Кто учил тебя флиртовать, — пробормотал Ло.

Позволил сгрести себя в объятья, в теплоту и мерное, спокойное дыхание под ухом. Каждый раз он чувствовал себя при этом вором, пряча от него книги, напоминая себе, что это всё магия, это всё не на самом деле, а на самом деле случится нескоро. Но сейчас, Ло подумал, он чувствовал себя как ведьма, собирающаяся свалить на юг, на болота. Накидал мысленно список вещей, что стоит начать упаковывать сразу, а что в последнюю очередь, и что — оставить следующим жильцам дома. Вспомнил, что у Дрейка всё ещё был свой, другой дом, свои вещи, набрал воздуха, чтобы задать вопрос, и наконец заметил, что тот задремал.

Ло полежал в тишине, наполненной не его дыханием, и подумал в конце концов: он собирается свалить на юг не один.


End file.
